


Down to earth

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comforting, Courtship in the woods, Emotion changing magic, Fluff, Heaven hell AU, M/M, angel Trevor, fallen angel trevor, succubus Alfredo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Trevor gets kicked out of heaven and Alfredo find him.





	Down to earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a part of a bigger AU that I might write more of. Let me know if that sounds interesting to you.

One second Trevor had been kneeling in front of his Heavenly Father, begging for his forgiveness, the next he was falling. The ground of the earth hitting his back before he could even think about flying. Pain shot through him for the first time in his long life, and he writhed there whimpering in the mud. He’d been thrown from heaven. He never even imagined that could happen, he was god's second favorite, former keeper of the key to heaven itself, this isn’t what happens to someone as important as himself. Of course, he wasn’t cast out for no reason, he had lost the gate key to heaven. Lost it to a demon no less, he was lucky he still had his wings, just being thrown to earth was far more than he deserved. Though at that moment all he could feel was sorry for himself. 

It had only been a moment of weakness, that’s all, he hadn’t been ready for the temptations that came with being on earth when he’d visited. It’s not like he’d known his tempter was a demon… at least not at first. Sure he'd had revealed his horns before the actual action started, but it had already gotten so hot and heavy, no one could have expected him to push the creature away that that point. Besides it was a succubus, you can’t help but be curious about what it would be like with a being made just for sex. Contrary to humans beliefs lust wasn’t a sin, he’d done nothing wrong… if it hadn’t been a demon… and if he hadn’t shown him the gate key. But the succubus had been so hot, and he wanted to impress, show how important he was in heaven. He didn’t know how sneaky the damn thing was, it’s not his fault, he’s always been oversensitive to magic, he was tricked. At least he had to think of it like that, or he didn't think he’d be able to force himself to his feet.

He took quick stock of his surroundings, finding himself in the middle of a thick forest. The only living things he could since we're animals, a lot of animals, all around him. In Fact, the amount of life around him was a little staggering, their soul energy pulsed all around. Of course, all of their power was far weaker then what even one human in heaven gave off, but comparing those wasn’t exactly fair, the energy was different. These things were alive, and everywhere, and Trevor found his mind going a blank as he just took in the humming energy. 

Then a branch cracked, and he suddenly focused in on a different kind of energy, A dark black energy approaching him quickly. Trevor’s eyes snapped open, wings spreading defensively. He scanned the forest around him until he saw it. Leaning out from behind a tree was a tan-skinned man, small red horns poking out from under his dark hair. wrapped around the other side of the tree was his tail, long and red, tipped in a soft spade shaped paddle. Everything about his form appeared soft and attractive. There was no doubt about it, it’s a succubus. Of course, it wasn’t the same succubus, they could change there forms with ease, but he wasn’t hiding his true eyes, a deep red, nothing like the neon orange and blue of the one who’d seduced him out of everything. But it didn’t really matter to Trevor what succubus this was, rage bubbled in him all the same.

He surged forward fast, using his wings as leverage as he tackled the creature. Pinning it to the ground easily. It just laughed, smiling up at Trevor, showing off its razor teeth.

“Hey now, calm down.” It said up at him, voice deep and nice, The magic around him was thick. Trevor could already feel himself want to let the creature go… or hold him closer, anything but attack it. His anger only boiled stronger at the feeling. 

“Fuck you demon” he growled. Wings blocking it in, surrounding the demon in his holy energy. Though he didn’t have the backing of god anymore, but he hoped what he had left would be enough to strike down the demon.

“Woah, Woah. You got the wrong idea. this is earth, our kinds dumb little fight don’t matter here baby. This is a place of peace” It hummed. Trevor just growled, though His grip loosened almost on its own. God succubus are the worst.

“Why were you watching me?!?” Trevor yelled down, pushing the other into the ground.

“Because I got a question.” The succubus said, a grin spreading across his face. “Did it hurt?” 

“What? did What hurt?” Trevor was confused and angry, but not as angry as he’d like to be.

“When you fell from heaven” the demon drawled with all the corny thickness the pickup line deserved. Trevor stared down at the creature, who just smiled back at him. Then a laugh tore itself from Trevor, starting low and involuntary in his chest. He shook his head, rolling himself off the succubus and falling back on the forest floor. Running his hand over his face, still laughing. 

“You know, it did actually.” Trevor laughed, shaking his head. He expected the succubus to flee, or attack him. Instead, he heard it sit down next to him. 

“I didn’t know angels feel pain. Thought you guys only new positivity or whatever.” The demon said, leaning back comfortably. 

“We do if gods light isn’t with us.” Trevor sighed, sitting up.

“Fallen out of grace with the G man huh?” 

“Yeah, I uh… I really fucked up. He kicked me out.”

“What an asshole”

“Don’t say that!”Trevor barked, shock rocking through him at the disrespect to his father. Though this was a demon, what else could he expect. 

“What, he's a dick, fuck him, and all the other realm fathers while I’m at it.” 

“Don’t let the demon king hear you say that.”

“Hulm can suck my dick.” The succubus laughed casually flipping off the ground. Another wave of shock ran through him. Disrespect of the devil king by a demon was unheard of, and to call him by true name, not even angels dared. 

“You don’t live in hell do you.” Trevor asked after a pause.

“Is it that obvious.” The succubus glanced over at him, grinning. “I’m a Runaway, and so are you now” 

“I’m an outcast.” Trevor shook his head

“Your still free, Geoff says It doesn't matter how you got to earth, just that your there.” 

“Geoff The escaped imp?” Trevor asked, he’s heard of him. The first being of the realms to flee to earth, and the only reason man is still alive. His father had seemed to think of the imp less as the savior of man and more as a disobedient child. Despite needing the runaways of the earth for communications and trade between the realms, that fathers had no respect for him. 

“he prefers the earth protector if you gotta use titles. He’s way more than an imp now.” The succubus corrected. This was known as well, the runaway had become the fourth most powerful thing alive, nothing compared to the realm fathers, but still taking his power from those that live on earth had proven effective. A skill Trevor now had to learn without heavens light. 

“You work for him?” 

“I work with him. We don’t work for anyone here” He explained. “One of the many beauties of the earth”

Trevor just nodded And they sat in a pleasant silence for several minutes. Enjoying the warm summer are and the sound of the forest. Trevor’s pain had left him, had almost immediately after meeting the succubus. It’s calming energy allowing him to relax and just heal. Maybe he didn’t hate the magic surrounding him. completely different from the drowning lust of the other succubus, in that moment he just felt calm next to the beautiful demon, in the beautiful forest. The hum of life of earth filling his ears. 

“Hey there” the honey voice of the succubus ripped Trevor from his thoughts, and he suddenly realized he’d scootched much closer to the demon. well within its personal space so there legs were pressed against one another, his head resting in the others shoulder. Trevor jumped, suddenly lifting his head but not scooting away. “Sorry… probably my orae, I didn’t even notice I was doing that. I’ll shut it down.” The demon muttered embarrassed, Magic fading around him. Trevor felt his heart rate pick up. 

“No, no it’s fine. It’s nice even.” Trevor admitted. The succubus nodded, energy spreading warm over Trevor again and he hummed. Before relation of just what was happening hit him like a ton of bricks. Shame running cold though him, despite the magic trying to will him in to contentment. He felt so content next to this demon he’s known for ten minutes, so ready to put down his walls and just let himself he influenced. “God damn it” he moaned, burning his face in his hands. 

“Oh shit, what’s wrong?” The succubus asked, concern filling his voice, putting a hand on Trevor’s shoulder. 

“I’m doing the same shit that got me kicked out” trevor said truthfully, not sure why he even answered. “Another fucking succubus, I’ve got nothing left to take” he growled, he was angry, and confused. The noises around him were to loud, it was to much. He wanted to run or lash out. Something. Instead he just sat there, fuming. 

“Hey Hey, it’s ok. I don’t want anything from you. I’ll just walk away if you want me to.” It promised, voice soothing, and Trevor could cling to that voice so easily, let it cut though the rage of noises in his mind. He just shook his head miserably, he needed this around him, he couldn’t be alone on the rock. “Ok, I’ll stay. I’m sorry. Succubus really are the fucking worst.” 

”you really shouldn’t say that about your own kind.” Trevor muttered, glancing up at the warm smile on his companions face. Succubus were just unfair, they shouldn’t be able to just do this to him. This stranger shouldn’t be able to pull him from panic this easy. 

“I can say whatever I want, i'm not one.” He laughed.

“I know what a succubus looks like, sorry but you can’t hide it.” Trevor shook his head, confused at the creature's attempt to lie, even with his horns and tail fully out.

“Nope, im not. Not since I left hell.” 

“Oh yeah, then what are you.” Trevor feels himself smile a bit, enjoying the lighter conversation. 

“I’m Alfredo.” The succubus smiled. Trevor laughed at that, shaking his head. Because it was exactly the kind of hippie ideals he’d expect a follower of the runaway imp to follow. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” Trevor questioned. 

“What are you?” Alfredo smiled. 

“I’m…” Trevor trailed off because he was a lot of things, he was an archangel… at least he used to be. He’s a sinner, but what does that matter here next to this demon. He was once a king, and a beggar, a knight, a jester. He’s been everything in his long life. in this moment he had no clue what the answer was. His to full mind buzzed like angry wasps, but it was in the background, quite and ignorable. Because he was looking in to dark red kind eyes that seemed to wipe the slate clean. “I’m Trevor.” He finally said, and felt satisfied with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3.


End file.
